


Something Was Off

by MistressYin



Series: Just A Word [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYin/pseuds/MistressYin
Summary: Steve wonders about Mercury.





	Something Was Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is short!
> 
> And the phrase of the day is...Something Was Off!

Steve could feel it in the way she never spoke about her brother, the way he managed to slither into every paragraph yet he knew not a single thing about Mercury. 

Mercury was adopted, that had slipped.

But standing in the back kitchen storage closet, hushed whispers surrounding him, hands gripping her shoulders, he could see it in her eyes. 

Something was off. He knew she would’ve never believed him. “Look, I get that it sounds crazy, it is  
but-”

“Mercury. He’s special. Like Jane.” She looked him straight in the eyes. 

He could feel the cold spill into the pit of his stomach. “They found him limping along the road when he was just four or five. He can move through the other world, making it seem like he’s incredibly quick. In one rip and out the other. That’s how he escaped the lab, he opened it up and moved through, appearing down south at the next tear in the other world. The upside down, as you call it. Lately, however, he hasn’t been able to do move through the rips. It’s because you, or Jane, closed the gate.” Her breath was hushed and awed, gold shimmering in her bright green eyes. 

“What’s his number?”

“Five.”

He took a deep breath. “Do you know how many...?” 

She shook her head. “He was too young to remember outside of his night terrors. After months of somehow appearing in Hawkins a few weeks ago like something was pulling him here, we just moved. One time, he appeared at a crime scene with a bunch of robbers. Gave us quite the scare, I was ten at the time, I believe.” 

“How does he move so quick like transportation? I mean, it’s just the same world but darker. Scarier.”

“Like I said, he moved through the openings. He can’t go anywhere he pleases, just the places that are abnormally closer to the other world. He’s never actually been inside the other world, just moved through it. He always comes out rather gunky, though.” She laughed under her breath, slightly hysterical. 

He heard a call from the other room, “It’s time to open up!!” and nearly stumbled in horror. She mirrored his expression, clearly wondering how they were to go about their day as if nothing happened.  
Their co-worker, James, jogged into the room and went bright red. 

“Oh—jeeze, I’m sorry, didn’t realize you were, uh, heh. I’ll just um, leave you to it don’t mind me...”

Steve fumbled. “What, no we weren’t doing anything—“

“Its okay, its okay,” James said, his voice now patronizing, “I’m not gonna tell on you two, promise. You kids have fun in their.”  
The storage door closed and he met Julies green eyes. Under her breath, she began whispering to tease him, “Oh, romeo, right there don’t stop! Faster—“  
He clapped a hand firmly on her mouth looking at her in horror. “Stop. Stop right there.”

“I thought you were king Steve? You shouldn’t be embarrassed.” She swayed her hips, tightening her mouth in laughter. 

Steve rubbed his temple, gritting his teeth. “There’s a time and place. I learned that the hard way through Nancy and Jonathon. I’ve now grown considerate of the people I do things in front of.”  
Julie laughed heavily, planting him a kiss on the cheek with a whispered, “We’re finishing this later,” and sauntering out of the room. 

Or, she tried to. The door was locked. 

“Really, you kids have fun in there! No need to be embarrassed! I shouldn’t ruin your fun!” James screeched. 

“Fuck.”

Julie laughed so hard she ended up clutching the door for balance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again from MistressYin!


End file.
